narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsuki Chinoike
Tatsuki Chinoike ''' Tatsuki is One of the very few surviving Kirigakure's Chinoike Clan Members, After his Mother and Sister Killed his Father Ryuuko, Tatsuki made it his life mission to bring down the female population and take down the organization Terror which was currently ruled by his Mother Kajin and Elder Sister Kame. Upon making Genin graduting Second best of the class next to the Princess of the Uchiha clan Aki Uchiha, having the bitter thought of having a Uchiha above him angered to the point wanting to kill Aki due to the fact of past tense between both clans. However not really understanding the emotions dealt within him, Tatsuki decides to continue his quest for over-powering his mother by joining an Organization known as ``The Four Horsemen`` he was given the title Conquest due to the fact he was able to fool many with just having a smile on his face,while underneathe this he is a selfish - heartless man. After learning the real reason's as to why his Mother and Sister did all this, he decides to change his view on Females and the meaning of Love. Deflecting from the Organization The Four Horsemen, He decides to travel down his own path and to see how the world looks upon his eyes , and trying to look for what he calls his ``Beautiful Blood``. '''Background Tatsuki Chinoike is the Youngest Son of Ryuuko and Kajin Chinoike. He is the little brother of Kame Chinoike. Tatsuki grew up in the shadow of his parent's having people believe he will turn out just like them,with is father Ryuuko being a world-class Assassin and his Mother Kajin having a S-classed Organization, The Village constantly compared Tatsuki mostly towards his father for having a modest attiutude beliving just because of who his parents are doesn't make him a great shinobi. . Just like his Great - Grandfather Tatsudoshi. Tatsuki was named after Tsuki(Literally meaning: Vessel) and Tat(Literally Meaning: Dragon which can be translated into Tatsudoshi). Despite this his family was a masked of perfection, having people believe they were powerful but yet kind-hearted and loyal to their own,However Tatsuki's Family held dark secrets from within their home. At a Young Age Tatsuki was abused by his Mother bandits in her organization having to told her more than once to end this madness, Kajin refuses to believe Tatsuki about how her hitmen are abusing him in anyway possible when they are so loyal to her,Having to believe that his mother doesn't love him he began to start thinking that all of the females are vile creatures who either want to use people for their own desires and come up. Upon Entering The Hidden Mist Academy , Tatsuki proved to be the standout idol of the class,constantly getting top grades second to Aki Uchiha. Having his Mother pay less attention to him while focusing her attention more on Kame. Leaving his Kajin and Kame to grow far distant with Tatsuki , worrying his father Ryuuko about the breaking within his home. Weeks later Tatsuki started training again rather than his sister Kame his Father Ryuuko trained him in the art's of an Assassin, during this training Tatsuki became a Sharper Sensor Nin having the ability to locate and pinpoint shinobi's each second having the ability to anticipate their next movement as well as being taught the lightning style:Purple Electricity by his Father which he mastered less than a week. Ryuuko was pleased with Tatsuki growth in becoming a splended ninja and tells him not to follow in either his own or mother footsteps telling him to choose a different path. Noticing this change in Tatsuki, Kajin begens to speed up the process with her and Kame's master plan. Coming from a long day of hunting with some of his friends, While thunder storming only to find the lights in his house off , which is usually on , he then finds his Father Ryuuko Lifeless body on the ground, looking up to see his Mother Kajin and Elder sister Kame standing in the doorway with Katana's in both of their hands with blood dripping from it. Deeply Horrified at what his mother and sister did,Tatsuki asks as to why they did this, which kajin replied to show that Women are far more powerful then men. Tatsuki turns and tries to go out the back door only to have his Elder Sister Kame Re-appear in front of him with a katana in her hand and explained to Tatsuki He is not worth being dead when he is Far weaker than any other human being on the planet,only to become stronger with not just The Clan Kekkei-Genkai , but also politically would he be able to stand against his Sister and Mother. Kajin encouraged Tatsuki to hate the female population because they will only end up using him which would one-day lead him to his own down fall. Upon his Father Death,Tatsuki begins to wander around his Father Office reminiscing all the time's he and his father spent in there. Tatsuki does as instructed by his mother and sister dedicated his life with trying them down. Masking his Emotions, He threw himself into the Academy study's as well as becoming complete perfection. Becoming the ``Dream-boy`` of many girls affections,not really having the time to form friendships he chose to ignore most of the males in the class. However, Aki Uchiha being the uchiha clan Fire Princess not liking this new Tatsuki begins to be-little him with every chance she gets saying that he's the real reason his father died. Angering him inside,despite this he masks his emotions with telling Aki how Beautiful she is, poetic love quotes saying how he'd protect her, which causes Aki to blush and stutter most of the time leaving him satisfied however Aki grows anger and sucker punches Tatsuki each time he does it well mostly everytime. Personality ' As a Child Tatsuki was always be kind-hearted always putting others before himself,reminding Ryuuko of his Grandfather. However due to his mother neglecting him favoring Akio over him. He became a Two-faced Psychopath , Appearing to be Friendly and Kind-hearted and mostly modest,when He is actually very selfish and ignorant, belitting a person during battle at every-chance he gets. Due to the neglect of his Mother Tatsuki can easily switch between his Cheery and easy going usual appearance to a vicious and very cruel merciless monster who doesn't understand at all, the very meaning of love. Thinking Females are un-trusting who either just want you for your money or looks. '''Appearance ' Tatsuki has short, wavy blond hair and pupiless lavender pink-ish eyes, which gives him the appearance of a foreigner prince , and is described as being shockingly beautiful by his mother Kajin and many female Kunochi's he've incountered. At the age of 6 - 10 Tatsuki wears a Upper-collared white sweater-like shirt with Black Shorts and black leg warmers with bandages around his lower legs. When he became Genin , Tatsuki wore a White Jacket with black under shirt with white shinobi pants with a katana hold on the right side with black shinobi sandal. '''Abilites Tatsuki showed promise of becoming a great shinobi like his Great great-grandfather since birth. His Best Friend Makato deemed him as a Elite Genin,having the ability to learn Various of Techinque in a Short amount of time as well as being a descendant of two skilled shinobi's , plus being from a great clan has it's perks. Physical Prowess and Chakra Reserves Tatsuki has very refined chakra control, however, which compensated for this. He was even able to perform his techniques with one-handed seals by the age of 11. Although his most preferred method of combat, Tatsuki is very skilled with taijutsu – enough to easily defeat three members of the Konoha Genin's at the age of ten. He had impressive speed and reflexes, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to both throwing weapons and hand seals, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals,even skilled Sharingan users had difficulty keeping track of him. However Tatsuki natural speed was immense: with only the Body Flicker Technique he could engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realised what he was doing. Ninjutsu At the age of 5, Tatsuki was trained by his Father Ryuuko in various things such as Aiming and Technique, Chakra Control,mostly in reflexes ,speed and Sensoring. However the only jutsu's he'd learn from his Father was the Lightning Release:Purple Electricity other wise known as Shiden,As well as Ryuuko most used jutsu Scorch Style:Great Fireball Jutsu. As Genin Tatsuki is shown to be able to wield a sword in battle,showing he has skill in kenjutsu. Tatsuki can summon snakes at genin However He can then summon A dragon known as the Ryūrimaru while Chunin. Nature Transformation ''' Tatsuki can perform the nature transformation of Fire,Wind,and Lightning. His skill at nature transformation is apparent, able to effectively use two elements simultaneously, forcing even his Sister Kame had to rely on a protective wall to handle the assault. With various of wind technique , the nature transformation abruptly activates, turning it invisible, and tricks the opponent into letting their guard down as sufficient damage is inflicted when it makes contact. '''Genjutsu Consistent with his pacifist nature, Tatsuki specialised in genjutsu typically performed with his Ketsuryūgan. His illusions often involved blood and could be initiated after only the briefest moment of eye contact. They were so seamless that even targets that knew to expect genjutsu might not immediately realise that they'd fallen prey to him. If opponents tried to avoid eye contact in fear of his Ketsuryūgan, Tatsuki could instead cast genjutsu by merely pointing at them. Tatsuki could also use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing him to end fights before they even began. Against other genjutsu users, he could turn their genjutsu against them. Dojutsu At the age of eight, Tatsuki subconsciously awakened a dōjutsu of his clan called the Ketsuryūgan. He is able to trap his targets in powerful illusions to suit his needs. Even more,His Ketsuryūgan allows him to manipulate iron-enriched liquids. This power makes him very dangerous at close-range due to the high iron levels in blood. By making skin-contact with his target, he can alter their appearance or make them explode. For such liquids exposed to the area, he can manipulate in a variety of malleable ways. Shurikenjutsu Tatsuki had his own special brand of kunai for combat; triple-prong kunai for better offensive potential. He would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools and could even wield one in his mouth. Although his normal tactics with kunai did not require precision, Tatsuki nevertheless had excellent aim and could coordinate his throws' timing and placement to allow him to perform complex maneuvers. Intelligence ''' Tatsuki was a highly intelligent individual, having the Fourth highest scores in the history of the Academy Next to his Sister Kame. He was observant; he thought very quickly and remained calm in a fight, enabling him to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. If an opponent exceeded his expectations or posed a legitimate challenge to him or his allies, Tatsuki would freely admit it.Even at a young age, his studies of history gave him remarkable foresight and a cost-benefit understanding on par with the Kages. '''Triva 1. His Actual name was suppose to be Tatsuboshi but his mother resigned against telling Ryuuko to give him a name to make his own. 2.His attributes are: 181 in intelligence, 150 in negotiations, 140 in dexterity, 130 in strength, 145 in perception, and unknown in chakra. 3.He has four stars in marksmanship, genjutsu,evasion and ninjutsu knowledge. 4.His Favorite Foods are anything Sweet but mostly Cake and Candy. 5. His Least Favorite Foods is anything that is a vegatable. 6.His Hobbys are Singing and Painting Out-Doors Natures. 7.He has the same theme song as Itachi uchiha 8.As a Side Job it is noted that he is a Actor.